Demon Shepard vs Jack Shepard
by Starknight 'Renegade
Summary: Fate throws two characters in a tale to be spun, will they find coexistence to defeat their true enemy, or will they end up killing each other? Their fates remain unknown, so read and find out who will live and who will die! ( ロ ) .(Maybe.. )Reviews are needed for my stories, they're really helpful and it helps morale too! Now enjoy my readers and don't start a fan civil war!


Commander Jack Shepard, Tali, May, Leng, and Garrus were investigating a unknown crash site on Eden Prime, believing to be some sort of Collector beacon, the Normandy was immediately dispatched to investigate the source of the signal.

"I can't believe we're back on Eden Prime... again." Tali semi complained seeing as shadow broker troops were their last welcoming committee, ambushing them as they tried to extract the Prothean Javik.

"The area has been mopped up of any Shadow Broker Agents, there isn't going to be an ambush from them this time..." May informed Tali showing her the extensive reports from the interrogation of the surviving mercenaries.

"What was the source of the signal all about?" Garrus asked Jack as he was going through the reports on his holographic interface that emitted from his arm on the armor.

"We don't exactly have an idea of what it is, all we do know it was powerful, practically ripping a hole through time and space itself.." Jack replied with a concerned tone in his voice.

The information sounded crazy, then again they were fighting an enemy that shouldn't technically exist. "I.. Think I might need a drink after this..." Garrus said with a somewhat exhausted tone, seeing as they really haven't had a break in a while.

Leng was tracing the signal as it was getting stronger on the scanner. "Shepard we're almost on the signal."

In front of the ground team was an area disrupted and scorched, like something suffered from a crash landing but there was no ship in sight or wreckage.

"I didn't think it was possible... the Colonists scavenged the wreckage.." Garrus joked, causing Leng to let out a laugh surprising most of the ground team since Leng has been somewhat hostile to Garrus.

Jack knelt down scanning the scorched ground, the ground was radiating a unknown element zero... though it wasn't hazardous.."Strange... whatever was here left behind a rare element zero signature."

"Is it possible that this was the energy signal it gave off, to the scanners?" May asked as she knelt by Jack looking at the scorched ground.

"Probably... though where is the source-" "Note to self watch the landing when warping..." A unknown person voiced out in a thrashed out prefab shelter. The ground team immediately aimed their weapons at the house. Out of the wrecked shelter, appeared a red and black camo alliance armor... ( **Like I need to describe Demon XD** ) Demon was wearing a full masked helm his eyes lit up, Jack immediately took notice to the red and black camo, which immediately brought him back to his old camo on the first Normandy. Removing his helmet, Jack immediately took noticed the exact same Project Renegade scars he had, May and Leng immediately had Jack's mindset as well.

 _ **PR#002: Is that... another subject from Project Renegade?**_

 _ **PR#001: I have no idea...**_

 _ **PR#100: He's not picking up any receiving communications through his implants, approach with caution Jack.**_

"Fuck, last time I trust anyone from checking the seals... well maybe Ali... or Tal-"Demon quickly turned around as through the smoke stood Jack Shepard in his Cerberus Nightmare armor. Demon looked at Jack who was his exact height, the others got out of sight taking cover behind the buildings. "Can I help you with something... because you're starting to creep the fuck out of me." __Demon said to Jack as he continued to observe his stance, while trying to connect to his implants.

"You're from the Alliance?" Jack asked Demon, who narrowed his eyes on Jack hearing that from him. "Well... technically I died and then this whole thing with Cerberus bringing me back from Project Lazarus..."

"Lazarus? …. that's impossible the only subject being upgraded from the Lazarus cell was me." Jack stated, seeing as that was factual evidence that Cell Division was responsible for upgrading Jack.

"Listen pal I don't know how Cerberus... wait that voice..." Demon leaned in closer to Jack tilting his head. "Uh what do you mean upgraded? Lazarus was in charge of bringing me back from the dead.."

"And I'm saying that's impossible, who are you, state your name." Jack ordered Demon, who was now in Jack's personal space with his head practically glued on to his visor.

"John?... is that you?!" Demon asked Jack, who was losing his patience.

"I asked you your name..." Jack ordered again taking a step forwards causing Demon to stumble back.

"Commander Demon Shepard of the Normandy, John come on quit fucking around you know your own brother, where did you get that armor, it looks freaking bad ass!" Demon said poking his armor, though Jack had enough of this, his story was completely wrong, grabbing Demon's right hand he twisted turning him around and kicking him to the Prefab shelter.

"Ouch..."

"I'm Commander Jack Shepard of the Normandy, you're starting to get on my nerves." Jack said to Demon as he pried himself out of the wall. "Jack?! You mean like that convict down where the engines are?" Demon said to Jack which seemed to only anger him futher telling him information, that shouldn't be known to people outside of his Normandy.

Jack's eyes narrowed on Demon, now intrigued of how he knew of this information, what else did he know of his ship. Jack kicked him in to the wall denting the structure around him, a crazy thought... what if he was working with the fake Cerberus. "How the Hell do you know that?" Jack asked picking Demon up with his right hand lifting him straight up into the air with ease, then throwing him outside of the shelter on to the ground. Demon got up charging at Jack throwing a punch at his armor, though it had little to no effect. "What the fuck?!" Demon said as that would've thrown back a normal man, Jack retaliated punching Demon to the ground, Demon felt like a Ultra Krogan hit him with his battle hammer.

"That's it! Fuck it! Brother or not, you're getting your ass kicked!" Demon got up on his feet igniting his biotics, Jack immediately took notice to the biotic red aura, and waited for the attack seeing as Element zero attacks had no effect, though instead of dissipating around him, Jack got hit with Demon's unnatural strength sending him flying hitting the shelter. Jack immediately shot up from the floor in shock seeing as a biotic attack... or his strength actually laid damage on him. Demon biotically charged him smashing through in to the next shelter, Demon reeled his head back smashing it on Jack's helmet cracking the visor nearly shattering it. Jack activated his thrusters on his boots gaining some distance before flying right into Demon's defenses, the two exchanged hand to hand combat, where Demon and Jack both excelled in strength, Jack had speed and maneuverability over him.

Though Demon would match up to Jack's skills with his biotics enhancing his abilities. May couldn't sit on the sidelines any longer quickly setting aside her weapon she moved in tackling Demon on the ground, mounting him, straddling his hips punching him repeatedly on each side of his face. Demon grabbed both of her hands throwing her on to Jack while getting back on his feet. Demon cracked his neck his eyes still bright and red. Demon quickly pointed his palms at the two throwing warps and throw causing a biotic explosion, Jack went flying towards Leng's positon knocking him off his feet, while May failed to activate her armors defenses blowing away parts of her armor.

Demon stared at May's body for a quick second seeing the black zero suit under armor snug and fit around her body. May recovered from the explosion only to find out that her armor was damaged, her face turned to an angry red letting her charge at Demon. Jack equipped his Black Widow Sniper Rifle taking aim, at Demon though he couldn't get a clean shot because May was engaging Demon pushing him through several buildings, she activated her rocket thrusters on her boots punching him through shelters on the hillside.

May made an upper cut throwing Demon on glass surface table, May jumped on Demon wrapping her legs around his neck and her hands around his head. Demon flared up his aura giving him added defense, as she tried to break his neck. Demon grabbed May by the ass not even phasing her and slamming her down on the metal floor. May kicked Demon in the face throwing him back across the room knocking all sorts of furniture around. Jack and Leng busted through the windows causing Demon to throw shockwaves around the room throwing the attackers off their feet.

 _ **PR#100: I don't understand how are Biotics damaging us?!**_

 _ **PR#001: … They shouldn't our implants should be disintegrating the element zero structure.**_

 _ **PR#002: Cerberus will want to study him then, his corpse that is... and how did he get those Scars... Shepard that structure is almost like yours...**_

While several explosions could be heard in Demon's location, Tali and Garrus were looking at the fight scene with the Unknown man. Demon was thrown out of the building back on to the compound's ground tumbling down the hill.

 _ **Ow fuck...**_

May, Jack, and Leng rocketed down on Demon's position, Demon immediately got up on his feet igniting his aura which began to heal his wounds and bring up his defenses. Jack moved in blade drawn striking Demon on the right shoulder though Demon quickly retaliated smacking him down, followed by Leng striking him on the left and May vaulting over him slashing him in the back. Demon let out a roar detonating his aura causing an electrical wave shocking those by him, evidently that was his three attackers, which stumbled around feeling the effects as their implants were now malfunctioning, Demon quickly launched in the air throwing a biotic warps and throws at Jack, May, and Leng causing biotic explosions to launch them away from Demon's position. Jack quickly recovered equipping his AR-15 firing off the heavily modified bullets at Demon. Several of them struck Demon which prompted to hit the ground to get out of range from being in the air.

May fired off a wrist rocket hitting Demon out of his cover, leaving Leng to strike with his sword cutting Demon across the chest cutting his armor. Jack zoomed in his right fist clenched several electrical sparks gathering in his fist charging up his strength. Jack and Demon both hit each other's fists causing a charged red dome like explosion throwing anyone in that radius off their feet and flying in opposite direction. Jack was thrown on top of May when they landed Leng in to a Prefab shelter and Demon was sent flying towards Tali and Garrus. Garrus was knocked on his ass like a bowling ball hitting a bowling pin, while Demon and Tali rolled on the ground, Demon finally stopped moving with him lying on the ground on his back while Tali was on his chest, she looked down immediately, while Demon looked at that familiar glass plate and eyes behind it.

"Tali?!" Demon yelled in shock seeing Tali was here. Though Tali didn't recognize him at all shrieking and pulling out her Shotgun pointing at Demon.

 _ **OH FUCK!**_

Demon easily directed the shotgun in the air as Tali pulled the trigger."Tali it's me God Damn it! Demon! Shepard!" Demon tried to reason with this Tali as she was bent on trying to kill him, Demon was running out of time as Jack and May recovered trying to locate Demon.

"I don't know you!"Tali released her shotgun unsheathing her boot knife trying to plunge it in Demon's head, though Demon quickly stopped it gently yet firmly holding her hands.

"For Fucksakes Tali! Your favorite Vid is fleet and flotilla, you couldn't sleep on the first Normandy because the engine was too quiet, then you began to like the quiet! Your Dad neglected you when you were young and you-" Tali stopped moving her hands down as that got her thinking for a second, though Demon's head snapped to the left seeing Jack with a sword and may with two daggers.

"Sorry for this Tali!"Demon grabbed Tali by the hips, throwing her to the side, Demon quickly went airborne causing Jack and May to rocket their way up in the sky. Before both of them could strike Demon Garrus fired off a stun projectile from his Viper sniper rifle striking Demon in the neck, causing him to fall from the sky, rolling down yet another hill.

 _ **Get your head in the Fucking Game Demon!**_

Demon gritted his teeth his eyes reigniting in to a brighter red, Demon's biotics began to flare up as he charged Jack punching him down while throwing May at Leng who got back in to the fray. Demon biotically slammed the ground creating an immense shockwave triggering an 10.0 earthquake.

Jack charged Demon, while Demon was still powered up grabbed Jack punching Jack in the face plate shattering his helmet, Demon stop seeing his brother's face, Jack reeled his head back while Demon was momentarily distracted headbutting him so hard it knocked him flat on his ass. Demon kicked Jack back while both of them drew got ready to charge again, Tali got in front of Jack stopping him from charging again.

"Wait Shepard! Stop!" Tali begged Jack as he still had his eyes on Demon, who was straightening his posture.

"Tali out of the way!" "No please hear me out, I think he's telling the truth I think he is Shepard... or err another version of you!" Tali tried to find a way to cease the conflict.

"Tali that's nonsense, now move aside I'm bringing him in!" Jack ordered his Girlfriend as Tali got in his way.

"Shepard please listen to me! What if from where he's from he is Commander Shepard?!" Tali once again begged him to stop, Jack did however take a moment to pause and think on what Tali was trying to say to him.

 **(And the Episode ends here! For now! Will Jack Shepard and Demon Shepard talk? Will both the fans of Project Renegade and Demon Shepard not start a Civil War?! Who Knows! The realm of possibilities are full on this so leave a review on this like a good little reader and If you leave a suggestion that's interesting I'll put it in the story, that goes along with my other stories too. Anyways I got to get back to the writing now, while I'm on my Antibiotics for an infection and Pain killers from getting my two broken teeth smashed with a a hammer and chisel twenty times mind you and pulled. )**

 _ **-Starknight'Renegade & Starknight'Renegade Community-**_

 _ **-Thank You-**_


End file.
